


A Promise, A Kiss

by Kristylee



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Big/little relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristylee/pseuds/Kristylee
Summary: Adam has a bad day. His Daddy cares for him.





	A Promise, A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zombieporno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombieporno/gifts).



Even though it's early, Adam dresses in his galaxy two piece pajamas. They are cotton, warm and inviting after a long, hard day. He combs his hair and brushes his teeth and heads for the couch. Nigel will be home soon and it's just what Adam needs. 

Work overwhelmed, there were a lot of people on the bus, he spilled his tea on his lunch sandwich, and tripped up the stairs on his way in. Today had not been predictable, and that flustered Adam, made his skin hot and itchy. He felt powerless all day. 

Safety comes with his plush astronaut doll and the tv on in front of him, a documentary on toy making since the early 1920s. 

Relief comes when Adam hears the keys in the front door, Nigel is home.

“Already in your pajamas?” 

Nigel drops his keys and coat and kisses the top of Adam’s head over the back of the couch. 

“I had a bad day,” Adam confesses. “Nothing went quite right and I just need…”

Nigel’s eyes grow soft and warm. “Daddy can fix it,” he says soothing Adam’s shoulders with deft fingers. “What happened, baby boy?”

“Work and the commute and just everything,” Adam says. “I didn't get to eat my lunch. I didn't know what to make for dinner. I didn't want to disappoint you if I screwed it up like everything else today.” He begins to cry, heavy, broken sobs as he speaks, wringing his hands.

“Oh my boy,” Nigel clicks his tongue against his teeth and moves around to sit with Adam. “You could never disappoint Daddy, you know that.”

“Yes but today is an anomaly.”

“Come. Lay down. Put your head in my lap.”

Adam shuffles, sniffles and lies on the couch, head in Nigel’s lap, looking up at the man, upside down. 

“Are you going to do it?” Adam asks, hopeful.

Nigel nods, and his hair falls across his face and Adam loves that. He is wracked with sobs, still, but holds his breath at the first light touch of Nigel’s fingers as they dance across his skin. It's his favorite comfort. Nigel wipes tears and his callused hands tickle Adam’s cheeks, brow bone and nose. 

“You know what, Adam? You're a strong boy. You had the worst day, but you made it back to me. You did not give up.” Nigel runs his fingers across wet eyelashes as Adam flutters them closed, gasping and gulping for air.

“I tried.”

“I know, my boy. You're amazing.” Nigel ceases his fingers to pick up Adam’s astronaut and hands it to him. He continues petting Adam’s face and neck, comforted that his boy begins to breathe evenly and relax.

“Tomorrow may be better,” Nigel whispers. “We will have tea tonight for a good sleep and I'll be here in the morning if any dreams hurt you.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

Nigel stills and holds Adam’s face in his palms. “You're welcome, my boy.” He kisses the tip of Adam’s nose and then his lips. “What of dinner, then? We can order pizza, I know that's your favorite.”

“Yes please,” Adam says, hugging his astronaut. “Let me lay like this until it comes? I love you upside down.”

“I love you, too, Adam. Of course.”

Nigel digs his phone from his pocket and places an order for pizza and dessert, smiles at the way Adam gets excited for the cookie pizza. He places his phone on the coffee table and rubs his hands down Adam’s shoulders and chest to his belly, content there.

“How are you feeling now?”

“Better,” Adam admits. He holds his hands over Nigel’s, a secret plea for the man to not let him go. There is such contentment in being held by Nigel. Indescribable, Adam compares it to the stars. 

“Are you enjoying the movie?”

“Yes. Do you mind if we leave it on? It's about toys.”

“Of course, gorgeous.” 

Adam doesn't move to turn and watch the movie. Instead, he feels his hands and Nigel’s go up and down with his breath, as if Nigel is part of him, another limb on his body that fits right in. He closes his eyes and breathes in Nigel’s cologne - woodsy and sharp, like fresh rain in the forest. He smiles.

“I can feel that you're looking at me,” Adam says through his grin.

“Do you know why?”

“No.” Adam blindly brings a hand up to Nigel’s face, feels his cheek bone and stubble, the ends of his hair. 

“Because you make me feel so good by letting me hold you. I'm real when I'm with you, my boy. Nothing can take that away.”

“Nothing will, Daddy.”

“I know.” Nigel brings his hands back to Adam’s face and bends down for a kiss, chaste and light. “You're mine, Adam. I will never let you go.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


End file.
